A Kiss to Remember
by xXShadowNinjaXx
Summary: This story is set in the future. At this point in the story Sakura is now 15 and is ready for love. Only problem is that the love she found wasnt really what she had in mind but in the end it all works out
1. A Kiss to Remember

Chapter 1: A Kiss to Remember

Kiba, Saskue, Sakura, and Naruto decided to grab a bite to eat at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. 

Ahhh… That was some good ramen a guys Naruto said.

Jeez Naruto you're such a pig Sakura said.

Man are you always this lame said Kiba and Saskue.

Hey you guys want to fight cause I'll beat the both you believe it said Naruto

Shut up Naruto Sakura said as she landed a brutal punch in the center of Narutos head.

Ouch… Sakura why did you do that said Naruto rubbing his head.

Cause you're an idiot said Saskue.

Beat me ha you couldn't beat Akumaru laughed Kiba.

Bark barked Akumaru.

After the gang paid for their meals they headed home.

Kiba I'll kick your butt believe it said Naruto.

Oh yea well I'll like to see you try said Kiba.

Saskue and Naruto headed in one direction Kiba and Sakura in the other. While walking home Sakura and Kiba exchanged words and laughs. Tehn in the moment of talking to

Kiba, Sakura turned and looked at the moonlight begin reflected of the river.

Kiba isn't it beautiful said Sakura.

What is Said Kiba.

The reflection of the moon said Sakura.

O..Yea it is pretty cool isn't it said Kiba

Hey Sakura, ever looked a the night sky and wondered some day you find that special someone said Kiba.

Oh…yea some day replied Sakura.

In the mist of the conversation Kiba was overwhelmed with a passion that burned for Sakura. As they continued to walk Kiba got closer to her and grabbed her hand. Sakura let out a loud gasped, confused she starred at him.

Kiba what are you doing asked Sakura confused.

Sakura you may not have known this, but I love you said Kiba.

Kiba starred deep in to Sakura's eyes.

Kiba I don't understand said Sakura.

It will all become clear in a minute said Kiba.

Kiba backed Sakura up against a tree. Sakura was scared. She thought that Kiba was about to rape her. She started to build up strength for an attack.

Kiba you better let me go our I swear I'll hit you said Sakura.

Sakura I'm not like that said Kiba.

Kiba I'm serious I'll lay you…. Sakura was cut off by Kiba. Kiba had planted a kiss right in the middle of Sakura's lips. She was confused how can a guy fill a kiss with so much passion. How come his lips weren't hard and dry. How can he be so gentle Sakura thought to herself.

O…Kiba I ummm Sakura stammered.

Are you okay said Kiba.

O…yea I'm fine said Sakura blushing.

I'm sorry for the scare said Kiba.

O… don't be its alright.

Sakura Im didn't mean…. Kiba was cut off by Sakura as she kissed him this time. Kiba understood well enough to know to stop talking. There was no more meaning for words. Kiba placed his hands on Sakura's hips. She grabbed Kiba's tangled black hair. The two kissed for what seemed like forever. After a few minutes of kissing Sakura borke away from Kiba.

O… Kiba sorry for those harsh words I said earlier I was just scared said Sakura.

It's okay there is no need to apologize said Kiba.

Sakura I want to love you for eternity said Kiba.

Kiba you don't have to ask said Sakura.

I love you Sakura said Kiba

Shhh… you don't have to say any more Sakura whisperd.

Just please give me a chance to so you said Kiba.

Sakura was amazed a how deep Kiba's emotions ran for her. She had never thought that Kiba would be the guy she was hoping for. He wasn't arrogant like Naruto, He wasn't cold hearted like Saskue, he was just right.

Kiba I understand, but you have to promise me one thing said Sakura.

What is that said Kiba kissing Sakira on the neck.

Promise you wont abuse my love said Sakura.

I promise I wont said Kiba.

With one final kiss the two then began to walk again. Sakura backed her body up against Kiba's. Kiba wrapped his hands around her waist and Sakura ran her hands across Kiba's face. The two felt that nothing could separate then as the heat of passion burned deeper for one another.


	2. Sweet Seduction

Sweet Seduction

After the two found love for each other they arrived a Sakura's home. She took Kiba's hand and lead him inside of her home.

You can sleep her tonight Sakura said as she kissed Kiba. Kiba locked the door behind him and grabbed Sakura's back. They kissed all the way upstairs. Kiba picked up Sakura and carried her to her bedroom. Kiba opened the door to Sakura's bedroom and placed her on the edge of the bed. Kiba laid on top of Sakura and began to kiss on her neck. Sakura grabbed his tangled hair and moaned in his ear.

O…KIB..A ommm that feels so good moaned Sakura.

Sakura I want to pleasure you said Kiba.

Kiba passed his lips over Sakura's entire body. She moaned Kiba's name as a sign of pure satisfaction.

Oh god Kib…a mmm. Sakura said in half moan.

Kiba looked at Sakura. He then crawled his way back up to Sakura's face. He starred deeply into her eyes. He could believe it he had her completely seduced. He then kissed her again, but this time he tried to make her fight. Sakura fought back as Kiba suspected as she shot her tongue in his mouth like a bullet.

Mmmm… Sakura you have a sweet tongue said Kiba.

I'm glad you like it said Sakura as she allowed Kiba to suck on her tongue.

Sakura you like what I'm doing to you said Kiba.

Yea I never thought that you could be the one to do these kinds of things to me said Sakura.

O…really I see then. Said Kiba with a smile on his face.

Kiba lets stop fooling around I know what you want and you know what I want said Sakura.

But…I didn't want to push you into any thing said Kiba.

It's okay said Sakura.

Kiba then realized that the time for words was expired. He then made his way to Sakura's shirt. He began to unbutton her shirt slowly to build anticipation within the room. Sakura waited as Kiba began to expose her beautiful bust to his eyes. Kiba opened her shirt and began to work on her bra. With a quick swift motion of his hand, Kiba toke off Sakura's bra.

Sakura you have the most beautiful breasts Kiba whispered in her ear.

Kiba examined Sakura's breast like a doctor giving her a physical. Sakura knew that he wanted to touch them but waited to see what he was going to do.

Kiba you can taste them said Sakura.

Like a good boy Kiba followed his instructions. He grabbed Sakuras breasts and massaged them. He earned a small moan from her. He then began to suck on her nipples like a baby feeding from their mothers breast. Sakura grabbed Kiba's head and held it close to her heart. Kiba knew that she was enjoying this sensation more than he was. Kiba finally broke away from Sakura's nipples and moved down south. His kissed her midsection here and there to keep the hot excitement in the cold air. Kiba stopped at her belt buckle.

Kiba please take me now I don't want to wait any more Sakura moaned.

Kiba then began to take off her pants down exposing her wet panties. Kiba was dumbfounded at amount of moister that accumulated around her womanhood after all this time. He toke off her panties and gazed at Sakura's tightly sculpted jewel. He passed his mouth around Sakura's pussy releasing hot air to see what type of reaction he would get from her. Sakura let out a loud gasp that fill the stiff air with hot sexual passion. Kiba then blew directly in to Sakura's moist area. She jumped from the sudden shock that shot up her spine.

Kiba do you want me said Sakura while moaning.

Yea I want to unite your body with mine said Kiba.

Then take my virginity said Sakura.

Kiba then bent down on his knees and grabbed Sakura's thighs. He pulled her pussy closer to his face. With one smooth stroke Kiba penetrated his lover. Sakura slip a moan out of her mouth. Kiba flicked his tongue on top of Sakura's clit. She moaned his name in a attempt to make him go deeper. Sakura was in pure bliss. She never felt any thing like this. It was sheer pleasure for dazed chuunin. Kiba backed away from Sakura. He then toke off his pants and showed her his member. Kiba walked closer to the bed.

Sakura it will only hurt for a while said Kiba as he tried to prepare her for what was about to come.

It's okay said Sakura.

With fierce determination Sakura braced for the pain. Kiba entered his member into his lover. Sakura squeezed Kiba's as his stroked his cock in and out her. Sakura couldn't explain the sudden sense of sexual pleasure that consumed every fiber of her physical and mental being.

O…Kiba mmm that feels so good ahhhah Sakura moaned.

O…Sakura.. You're so tight said Kiba.

Sakura knew that her time was going to be up soon. She tried to hold it in but couldn't. Kiba was just about to give in as well. He stroked harder and harder. Sakura couldn't handle it she began to buckle. She thought that she wasn't going to make it. Her legs began to give in. She knew that her body was going to shut down any time now. With one final push Kiba and Sakura both came at the same time. Kiba rolled on the side of her. Sakura turned to face him.

Kiba that you for that wonderful experience said Sakura as she nuzzled closer to him.

Sakura I want to love you said Kiba.

Kiba I want you to be my every thing said Sakura as she placed her head on his chest.

Sakura lets start here from this point on. Let's be lovers to the end. Let's revolve around each others universes said Kiba.

Okay, let's do it from here on out said Sakura.

The two kissed each other good night to look forward to a new day, and what new obstacles they would have to over.


	3. That Morning

That Morning

It was 9 am. The sun was beaming in through Sakura's bedroom window. The heat from the sun's rays warmed Sakura's face and had awakened her. She stayed in bed, dazed trying to figure out what happened last night. She looked at the ceiling then looked a Kiba who was still sleeping on her chest. She rubbed his head softly. She wanted to know what made Kiba so attractive to her. Was it his sense of humor or was it the way he makes her feel. Sakura ran through all of the possibilities but couldn't come up with an answer. Feeling a strange rubbing sensation Kiba awoke to the sight deep green eyes.

Good morning Sakura how do you feel said Kiba

Sakura paused for a moment She really didn't know what to say.

O… I feel fine how about you hiding her uncertainty behind her words.

I feel great this morning said Kiba.

Kiba can I ask you Sakura said.

What's on your mind Sakura asked Kiba.

Well.. It's just I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship yet Said Sakura.

Why do you say that said Kiba.

Well it's just that every guy I've been with had broken my heart and I don't want to feel that way again said Sakura.

So you think I'm like every other guy that you have had relations with in the past is that right.

Yes I'm sorry but…. Sakura stopped talking

Kiba walked over to Sakura. She got scared.

Kiba what are you doing said Sakura.

Kiba didn't answer her. Sakura's heart rate became dangerously high. Kiba made his way to her side of the bed. Sakura starred at him. Kiba raised his hand. Sakura thought Kiba was going to hit her so she braced for impact. Kiba leaned over her and hugged her very tightly. Sakura let out a loud gasp.

Sakura I'm not like all those other guys I will try you like you should be treated said Kiba.

And how is that said Sakura.

Like a queen said Kiba.

Sakura froze. As she laid her head on Kiba's shoulder tears fell down her face.

Kiba I'm sorry said Sakura.

Its okay said Kiba.

I don't know what came over me said Sakura.

Its okay I don't blame you said Kiba.

You know what I'll make it up to you said Sakura.

You really don't have to do that said Kiba.

No let me make breakfast said Sakura.

Okay, said Kiba.

You can go take a shower while I make breakfast said Sakura.

Okay, said Kiba

The bathroom is the third door on the right said Sakura.

Kiba left to take a shower and Sakura went downstairs to get breakfast started.

While making breakfast Sakura couldn't shake the sudden feeling of cold that froze her.

Oh how could I be so stupid Sakura will cracking eggs.

In the moment of making breakfast Sakura decided to go check on Kiba. He was taking an awfully long shower. Slowly she crept up the stairs to the bathroom. Sakura slowly made her way in front of the bathroom door. She reached for the knob and opened the door. Sakura got closer and closer to the shower door. Sakura grabbed the shower door and opened it. Sakura watched as the water danced on Kiba's abs. Kiba jumped at the sight of Sakura staring at his naked body.

Sakura what are you doing said Kiba

Sakura said nothing, she walked closer to Kiba. She stepped into the shower with Kiba. Kiba face began to blush. Sakura starred into Kiba's muddy-brown eyes. She grabbed him and pulled herself closer to him. Sakura placed her head on Kibas chest. Kiba held Sakura tightly in his arms.

Kiba please don't do me like other guys have done me in the past said Sakura.

I promise I won't said Kiba.

The two starred deeply into each other's eyes as they exchanged kisses 


	4. Kiba's Confession: Saskue's Jealousy

Kiba's Confession: Sasuke's Jealousy

A week had pasted and Kiba and Sakura's love for each other had grown stronger. The two matched each other perfectly. The couple couldn't find one flaw in their relationship.

Sakura loved the passion that Kiba showed her, and Kiba love the way Sakura drowned him in her love. The more Kiba loved Sakura the more she loved him. Kakashi, Gai Asuma, and Kurenai decided to combine team to share their teachings. While training all Kiba and Sakura wanted to do was to hold hands and kiss. 

"Okay, your training for today is complete" said Kakashi.

"Remember kids blood, sweat, and youth are all the keys you need to succeed in life" said Guy.

The group walked off talking trash to each other.

"Sakura you couldn't hit the ground with that big forehead of yours" said Ino.

" Oh yea well at least I wear clothes and you bitch" said Sakura.

"Ah man here we go" said Shikamaru.

" Man they do this every time" said Choji.

"So what else is new" said Naruto.

"Man they can be so childish sometimes said Tenten.

" They hide their insecurities in secret, but they like to act like they are better than one another" said Neji.

"Hey, Kiba come here for a sec" said Saskue.

"Yea, what's up" said Kiba.

"What's up with you and Sakura" said the curious Uchiha.

"So you've already figured it out have you" said Kiba.

"Yea, you guys made it kind of obvious they way you were blowing kisses to each other today" said Saskue.

Well as you figured we're dating" said Kiba.

"But why, I mean you guys are total opposites" said Saskue. 

"I still answer that question myself" said Kiba.

"Well to be honest I think it's a load of horse piss" said the angry Saskue.

"You say that but when me and her are together it's like she becomes me world" said Kiba.

"You are so full of it" said Saskue.

"I don't know but when I looked into those big greens eyes of Sakura's", my soul burned with passion for her" said Kiba.

"Dude how could you stand to love her", "I mean you're a wild dog and she's a delicate person said" Saskue.

"I don't know but, I had finally got the nerve to kiss her", and "she must have enjoyed it because I could feel her deepened the kiss with each passing second" said Kiba.

"WHAT!. shouted the dazed Uchiha.

"When our lips touched she forced her tongue into my mouth" said Kiba.

"Whoa…. What the hell" said Saskue.

Saskue's face turned blood shot red. He couldn't believe what Kiba was telling him. He was acting friendly on the outside, but on the inside he wanted to destroy Kiba.

"Hey, Saskue you alright, your face looks like a baboon's ass" said Kiba.

"Oh, yea continue" said Saskue.

I know it sounds strange, but I'm serious said Kiba.

"Dude you need some serious help" said Saskue.

"Yeah right, you just don't know the full extent of our love for each other" said Kiba.

Don't pull that William Shakespeare shit out on me said Saskue.

"The love is so deep between us, that we committed the ultimate act of love" said Kiba.

"Wait a sec… you guys didn't do what I think you did, did you" said Saskue.

Saskue screamed. Kiba's face blushed.

"Yea we did" said Kiba.

Saskue's jaw dropped to the ground. He could believe what he had just heard. He black out from the shock. Ino and Sakura had stopped arguing to see what had happen.

"Kiba what happened to Saskue" asked Sakura.

"I don't know what happened" said Kiba.

"O.. great something else to add to the situation", "man this is such a drag" said Shikamaru.

"Saskue wake up" said Ino.

"He's coming around" said Choji.

"Ahhh… Where am I" said Saskue.

"Your on the ground idiot" said Naruto.

The embarrassed Uchiha jumped up and tried to play off his unconsciousness.

"Are you ok" said Ino.

Yea well see you tomorrow said Saskue as he shot off leaveing nothing but a cloud of dust behind.

Man I swear Saskue gets weird each day said Naruto.

"Man everyone is acting weird today, first the training and now this", "I'm not sure what to expect any more", "this is such a drag" said Shikamaru.


	5. The Invitation

Let the Good Times Roll

In the world of Kiba and Sakura the good times just kept coming. It was good four weeks since the couple had form, and they were still doing what they do best(loving each other).

While walking Kiba was joined by Sasuke.

"Hey, how about you and Sakura come to my party tomorrow", said Sasuke.

"A party I don't know I kinda planned to spend some quality time with Sakura", said Kiba.

"Come On man don't puss out on me now" ,said Sasuke.

"Okay, I'll ask Sakura" said Kiba.

"Man you are such a female" ,said Sasuke.

"Hey it's not really up to me" said Kiba.

"NO BALLS!" said Sasuke.

"What did you say" said Kiba.

"O….maybe I said you have NO BALLS!", Sasuke repeated himself.

"Hey if your looking for a fight, I'll be happy too be your opponent", said Kiba.

"Thanks but no thanks, besides I don't think that it would be fair to fight a dog with his tail between his legs", said Sasuke.

"Man you really know how to nag a guy don't you", said Kiba

"Well when you are in a group with Naruto it kinda rubs on ya", said Sasuke.

"I guess" , said Kiba.

"So you in our what", asked Saskue.

"Yea sure, now can I please go home", said Kiba.

"Jeez man don't get so up-tight", said Sasuke.

Kiba waved good bye to Sasuke as he ran home to tell Sakura the news. Kiba finally arrived at Sakura's house. As he searched for his key he smelled an intoxicating aroma the warmed his body. As he opened the door a barrage of flavors sparked his senses. Sakura was cooking the couple lunch. Kiba's mouth began to water as he sniffed this delicious aroma.

"Sakura I'm home" said Kiba.

"I'm in the kitchen" said Sakura.

Kiba walked toward the kitchen analyzing the air with his amazing sense of smell.

"Hey babe" said Kiba

"O.. hey you came just in time for lunch", said Sakura.

Smells good said Kiba licking his lips.

"Go take a shower dinner will be ready shortly" said Sakura.

On that note Kiba shoot upstairs to take his shower. He couldn't wait to get some food inside of his starved body. He washed as fast as he could. As Kiba walk casually downstairs he noticed that the lights in the living room were unusually dim. As he pasted though the dining room candles were lit and there was a pleasing sensation that lingered in the air.

"Kiba have a seat", said Sakura.

"Ok".. said Kiba.

"So how was your day", asked Sakura.

"O.. It was boring as usual", said Kiba.

"How was yours", asked Kiba.

"I was so lonely with out you", Sakura said giggling.

"So was I", said Kiba.

"Awww that's so sweet", said Sakura snickering.

"Man Sakura you've really out done yourself, this taste great" ,said Kiba.

"Thanks I'm glad you like it", said Sakura.

After they finished dinner Sakura went to wash the dishes and Kiba went outside. As Sakura was washing the dishes Kiba called her.

"What is it Kiba" said Sakura.

"I want you to watch the sunset with me", said Kiba.

"Are you trying to be romantic" ,said Sakura.

"No, I just want to watch the sunset with you", said Kiba.

"Aww.. It's so sweet watching you try to hide the way you feel", said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura would you like to go to a party tomorrow", asked Kiba.

"Sure, who's having a party", asked Sakura.

"Sasuke", said Kiba

"Okay, what time", said Sakura.

"Nine O clock", said Kiba.

"Sure" said Sakura.


	6. A Friends Betrayal

Sasuke's betrayal:

It was nine at night as everyone was at Sasuke's bash. Everything was going smoothly. Everyone was having a great time, except Sasuke that is. He wasn't satisfied with the fact that everyone was enjoying themselves. He wanted some thing more. He used his wondering eyes to search for such desire. There, in a distant corner he saw what he most desired. That bubble gum pink hair, those soft lips, those fine curves, it, those long slender legs, was none other than Konoha's favorite chuunin Sakura Haruno. With strong determination and good looks, Sasuke began to slither in and out of the crowd like the white snake he is. As he began to get closer to the desired, he tripped and landed flat on his face. The drunken crowd exploded into an uproar of laughter. As Sasuke wiped the dirt from his face he saw that the object that made the feeling on shame consume him. It was everyone's favorite party boys Naruto and Kibapassed out (completely wasted again). Sasuke saw this as an opportunity to snatch Sakura in his arms. As he got up and began to laugh to shake off the shame. As Sasuke turned around, he noticed that Sakura was now in front of him. Her face a little blushed from a combination of sake and laughter.

"Hey there" Sakura said Sasuke.

Sakura giggling " Are you alright Sasuke".

"Yea, so how is the party going for you so far" asked Sasuke.

"It's going very good" said the drunken chuunin.

"O, that's good" said Sasuke.

"I just wish that Kiba wasn't drunk" said Sakura in a disappointed tone.

"Bet that sucks" replied Sasuke.

"Yea", said Sakura.

"Hey, can you help me carry these two upstairs" asked Sasuke.

"Sure", said Sakura.

Sakura helped the Uchiha carry the drunken party animals upstairs. Sasuke was behind Sakura watching how her luscious curves swayed side to side as she trotted up the expertly crafted staircase. He could feel himself easing Sakura into his net of seductiveness as he paid her complements. The two arrived at the door of Sasuke's guest room. As they laid Kiba and Naruto on the bed, Sasuke pasted a light tap on Sakura's firm butt, but she was a little too drunk to notice. Sasuke then deicied that now would be the perfect time to strike since Sakura's guard was down. He place one arm around her shoulder and began to tell her how beautiful she was.

"Sakura you are so beautiful", said Sasuke.

"aww, How sweet of you to say that" said Sakra.

"Can I ask you something" asked Sasuke.

"Sure what's on you mind", replied Sakura.

"Can I dance with you on the balcony" asked Sasuke.

"Sure I don't see the harm in that" said the foolish Haruno.

Sasuke lead her to his bedroom where the balcony was. The setting couldn't have been any more perfect. The moon was big, bright, and added that mystic force that makes women get all lovey-dovey. The stars shimmered and danced around the moon like a beautiful explosion from those Artillery-Shell fireworks. The night sky would blow a calm soothing breath of wind every now and again. The atmosphere was calm and quiet much like the countryside. Sasuke could see in Sakura's eyes that the romantic atmosphere added to Sakura's already weak heart.

"Wow, Sasuke the moon and stars are so beautiful tonight" said the amazed Sakura.

"Yea", answered Sasuke.

"Thank you for bringing me here" said Sakura not knowing Sasuke's true plan.

" No problem now how about that dance", asked Sasuke.

"Sure, why not", said Sakura.

Sasuke placed his hands on waist and Sakura placed his arms around his neck. The two twirled around and around. Sakura could feel Sasuke slowly rub his hands up and down her body. After about fifteen minutes of dancing, Sakura called it quits. She was starting to get dizzy from all of the spinning around and didn't want to blow chucks on Sasuke.

"Thanks for the dance", said Sasuke.

"My pleasure" replied Sakura.

"Hey wait Sakura" said Sasuke as he grabbed her arm.

"What is it Sasuke", asked Sakura.

Sasuke said nothing. He just simply pulled Sakura's fragile body closer to his perfectly sculpted body. Sasuke began to run his hands on Sakura's back and butt. Sakura tried to resist Sasuke's seductive hands, but was powerless to do so.

"Sa…Sasuke please stop", Sakura said in half-moan.

Sasuke refused to stop. He had to have her. He began to bite her neck as his hands now found her perfectly rounded ass. Sakura couldn't fight the combination of the sake and Sasuke's touch. Her moans began to get more and more seductive to Sasuke's ears. Sasuke then connected their lips together. In between kisses, Sakura begged the Uchiha to stop, but he continued to refuse. Sasuke then picked Sakura up and carried her to his bed(with his hands still on her ass of course). He placed Sakura gently on the bed and laid on top of her. Sakura placed her hands on his back. Sasuke began to move his hand between her legs. As Sasuke found Sakura's wet cave, she let out a muffled moan. Sasuke loved the sound that came from Sakura's mouth. He began to raise up Sakura's dress. He noticed that her panties were soak with wetness. Sasuke broke the kiss and moved down to her stomach. He finally raised her dress over her. Sasuke began pass his soft but slightly ridged tongue around Sakura's naval. Sakura's stomach began relax and contract and Sasuke licked her bellybutton ring. He then moved down to her drenched panties. Sasuke passed hot breathes of air over Sakura's heat. This made Sakura's back slightly buckle. Sasuke slowly began to remove Sakura's panties, building a hot feeling of anticipation. Finally, Sasuke could see Sakura's bare heat. It was exactly what he thought it would be. Sasuke then passed his finger around the outer edges of her pussy. Sakura began to moan louder, sometimes spitting Sasuke's name in between moans.

"Please, Sasuke taste me", said Sakura.

As a good boy, Sasuke passed his tongue around Sakura's pussy, licking up the moister that had accumulated around it.

"mmm, Sakura you taste so sweet" said Sasuke as he swallowed Sakura's cum.

Sasuke decide that he had enough of teaseing himself. He began to take off his shirt. Sakura stared at Sasuke's rock hard abs. After shaking off the tingling sensations that laid in her legs Sakura lifted herself up to Sasuke's face. She engaged their lips in a seductive kiss. Sasuke rubbed his hand on Sakura's heat and captured a little moister on his fingers. He wanted Sakura to enjoy the taste of her sweetness. He placed his fingers in Sakura's mouth. Sakura sucked on Sasuke's fingers, tasting herself with each suck. Sakura slowly slid Sasuke's fingers out of her mouth. She then grabbed his belt buckle. She began to undo his pants. As Sakura pulled down Sasuke's pants, she could see the tent that had formed in his boxers. Sakura forced Saskue to stand up. She inserted her hand into the slit of the Uchiha's boxers. She began to rub her hands along the length of his erected cock. The soft touch of Sakura's hands made Sasuke's body tense up. Sakura began to stroke Sasuke's erection, slowly sliding up and down. Sasuke slightly rocked his hips assisting her in her work. As Sasuke let out a loud gasp, pre cum dripped on Sakura's hands. She lifted her hand to her mouth and licked off any pre cum. Sakura then laid her back against the soft bed. Sasuke positioned his self and slowly entered Sakura. Sakura felt a hard but pleasing pain shoot up her stomach. As Sasuke rocked his hips, Sakura began to regret what she was doing. "But It feels so good", she thought to her self. After few minutes of working his magic, Sasuke decided to take a break. He rolled over and placed Sakura on top. After regaining her balance, Sakura began to slide up and down violently. With each motion, Sasuke and Sakura could feel their time soon approaching. With one last pounce, both Sakura and Sasuke came on one another. As she rolled over, Sakura passed out. Feeling satisfied, Sasuke got re-dressed and went to check on things downstairs.


End file.
